Anonymous
Mass Noun. Anonymous Anonymous is a loosely associated international collective of hacktivists, slacktavist and anarchist entities. A website nominally associated with the group describes it as "an internet gathering" with "a very loose and decentralized command structure that operates on ideas rather than directives". The group became known for a series of well-publicized publicity stunts and distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks on government, religious, and corporate websites. Anonymous originated in 2003 on the imageboard 4chan, originally serving one purpose, to troll for entertainment. However, soon after Anonymous was representing the concept of many online and offline community users simultaneously existing as an anarchic, digitized global brain. One way Anonymous individuals (known as "Anons") can be distinguished in public is by the wearing of stylised Guy Fawkes masks, although these are not what the true oldfags would call the 'real anonymous' So that's the history lesson you will read on the internet about what anonymous are. But what are they, why was they created? In 1982 the U.N met to discuss the threats a growing population posed to the world in general, and the main topic of discussion was the growing amount of descent there was growing withing the population. It was decided that the best way to curb this was by giving people a voice. This was solved by the arrival of the internet, giving everybody a voice. But is a virtual voice the same thing? Of course it is not, but anonymous gives it the impression of being so! While everyone is distracted and feeling a part of something they shall be sedated. Not too different to supplying a show, or a sports match. So anonymous was created to give the people the illusion of having a voice in a world where the 99% are inept at best. A voice to the voiceless. Because of course, with all the information out there people will start to get scared, so anonymous had to be created for the sake of the Status Quo. And the golden rule of life, like attracts like, How do we know who the junkies are in our communities? We know because they congregate together, like attracts like. So, if you provide something people will like, it will draw everyone else to it like a moth to a flame. Activist attract other activists, how do we separate the one from the many? We don't that would be impossible, instead round them all up together so we can identify the group, not too different to putting everyone in prison, we know they're the bad guys right? They just love to have everything pigeon holed nicely. That's that, tick. So, you can't join anonymous, because it's just an idea. And like all ideas it is wide open to interpretation, what you think it may or may not be will be different. You can search or troll through the internet looking for other Anons that think or have some same moral code as yourself, and no doubt you will find them, cos like attracts like, but does that mean you have joined a collective of people on the internet? I doubt it, you have just found like minded people. Anonymous, at best, others people hope. At worse it is a distraction. Nothing will change, nothing will happen in a major way unless it is a war or all out revolution. And what are Anonymous even fighting for, there are a million things to protest about. Why do Anonymous bring out such official videos informing everyone what 'they' think? Why does the official Anonymous Laurel look identical to the one used by the United Nations? Because it is a U.N inspired trick, don't be fooled. Anonymous will not deliver, you will! Category:Anonymous